


Darkness Unescapable

by stormwreath



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn really hates drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Unescapable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eowyn_315](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eowyn_315).



> "The great dark wave climbing over the green lands and above the hills, and coming on, darkness unescapable. I often dream of it."

Faramir, Steward of Gondor, smiled tenderly at his bride as they stepped out of the chapel. The crowd cheered, rejoicing in their shared happiness. A cupbearer approached, bearing a double-handled goblet of finest wine. He offered it to Faramir, who toasted his wife then passed her the cup in turn. Then the young man said,

"With your permission, I will recite a poem in your honour. It is composed in a new style, with exactly 100 words, and - GLURK!!

To his dying day, Faramir never learned why Éowyn upended the goblet and rammed it down over the poet's head...


End file.
